


I'll Keep You Safe

by captainpororo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Writing, Childhood, Dreams and Nightmares, Guardian angel-ish AU, Kyungsoo is a kid, Not a lovestory YET, Other, Sandman!AU, This isn't a lovestory, i dunno what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpororo/pseuds/captainpororo
Summary: Kyungsoo has been fighting a battle alone for so long, but now he doesn't have to. He has Baekhyun.





	I'll Keep You Safe

It’s a February night, and the final blow of the winter air hits Baekhyun as he stands by a dimly lit patio. He peers through a window, a smile etched into his glowing face. His hand moves to touch the glass contraption before him.

The window pane slides upward and Baekhyun steps inside.

The bedroom is completely dark, with Baekhyun’s luminescent body as the only form of light as he glides through the quiet interior. His fingers brush over everything he passes, eyes lit up with curiosity as he peers at a small paper airplane, hands itching to examine the array of animal figures on the shelves. He stops himself, however, when he hears a small grunt of discomfort, turning to the bed with a small frown.

“No!”

The weak cry makes Baekhyun stride purposefully towards a wooden bed, where a small voice whimpers weakly. The blankets shift as the boy lying on the mattress rolls onto his side, eyes tightly shut and curled around himself. His small hands are firmly clasped into fists, as he quietly sobs onto the blankets.

“You’re so brave, Kyungsoo. You’re fighting all by yourself.” Baekhyun whispers, leaning forward and reaching over to ruffle the boy’s ebony hair. The boy whimpers once more, and Baekhyun’s face turns serious as he bends down to press a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Leave Kyungsoo alone.” Baekhyun says, gritting his teeth.

The results are instantaneous. Swirls of black crawl over the boy’s skin, marking his veins as they rush from the child’s neck up to his slightly parted mouth, where the ink dissipates into mist.

“Playing favorites, are we?”

Baekhyun turns to the window, eyes golden as he glares at the shadow leaning on his entryway.

“I think we both know just _who_ has been playing favorites, Minseok.”

“Oh please,” the shadow scoffs. “That boy’s mind is capable of _so_ much darkness, Baekhyun. Don’t even pretend you don’t see it. I’m not the only one having fun with the little pipsqueak, you know.” Two red eyes gaze back at Baekhyun, and sharp, jagged teeth gleam under the moonlight, curled up into a sinister grin. “Face it, Sandman. The boy is a lost cause. You can’t save a human from darkness if darkness dwells _within_ the human.”

Baekhyun’s hands raise from his side and a ball of light bursts, spreading specs of brightness around each corner of the bedroom. Minseok shrieks in horror, scooting back as the specs of light make their way to the intruder. “He is under _my_ protection. If you want the boy, you’ll have to go through me,” Baekhyun snarls. He pushes forward and the light surges forward, shooting towards the shadow, who flees out the window and into the night.

“You can’t protect him forever, Sandman,” a voice echoes, howling into the wind that sways through the yellow curtains of the room.

“Watch me,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, turning to the boy. Kyungsoo’s hands have unclasped themselves, now cushioning his own head, which lolls to the side as he snores peacefully. Baekhyun smiles, and light fills the entire room in waves of soft yellows and white thread, wrapping themselves over each corner of the room.

“You’re don’t need to fight alone anymore. I’ll fight the nightmares with you.”

 

 

 

 

Scritch, scratch. A small hand wraps around a yellow crayon as it rubs into paper continuously.

Mr. Park smiles, covering his mouth so his secret favorite student won’t notice. Do Kyungsoo is a sweet boy to those who look past his stoic and serious appearance, but hates being the center of people’s attention, getting bashful and dismissive when confronted by his rowdy classmates or even teachers.

 Art class has never been Kyungsoo’s interest, and it makes the teacher happy that his student has been trying so hard to do well today.

He glances to the board, where the words “Draw the people you love” are messily scribbled on, with an example of stick drawings underneath. Chanyeol chuckles at his own ugly depiction of his boyfriend. He briefly ponders taking a picture and sending it to Jongdae just to tease the Math teacher, and is halfway through thinking of how he dreamed of becoming an art teacher knowing he can’t even draw to save his life when a soft tap on his knuckle alerts him of another’s presence.

“Hello, Kyungsoo! What have you drawn for me today?”

The boy only shrugs and places his paper on the desk. Chanyeol’s nose scrunches as he tries to figure out the bizzare rays of yellow and white zigzagging over the entire page in messy strokes.

“Wow,” he manages to say, when he notices that his student is blinking up at him in anticipation. “That’s a very pretty….sun.”

Kyungsoo scowls, shaking his tiny head profusely.

“Oh? It’s not a sun? I’m sorry, Kyungsoo yah. Why don’t you tell me about it so I’d know, hmm?” Chanyeol beckons the boy closer and raises the paper so they can both look at it.

He watches as the boy’s features lighten up as he stares on his own masterpiece. Chanyeol waits a second or two before he turns to face Kyungsoo completely, encouraging the student to speak.

“Is this someone you love?”

Kyungsoo nods.

“Why don’t you introduce me?”

Kyungsoo bites his lip, tilting his head unsurely. Chanyeol tries not to die from too much cuteness.

“This is my Sandman.”

_Fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you've made it this far! This is unbeta'ed (like everything I do tbh)  
> I wrote this in the library whilst trying to escape my law school assignments due tomorrow. (Yes, bad student, I know.)  
> I hope you all had a good February and enjoyed EXO's performance in the Olympic closing ceremony (I did.)
> 
> The title and the entire work is based on Sleeping At Last's song.  
> Baekhyun is a Sandman. Like the one in Rise of the Guardians.  
> This might become a collection, btw.  
> Sweet dreams!


End file.
